Power Struggle
by sweetestangel21
Summary: (AU) Rin is the richest women in all of Japan. She had it all a beautiful daughter, an amazing business, and looks to kill for. Though, there was one thing that she was missing but didn't want to have and that was her daughter's father. He broke her heart and replaced her love with hate or so she tried to make herself feel. So what happens when he returns to her life. R&R First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fan fiction so give me some feedback. Review for me PLZ & THANKS

...

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

...

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 1

"Paperwork, briefcase, and coffee I still feel like I'm missing something," Rin pondered as she stood in her office readjusting her fitted black blazer onto of her red tank top that held perfect to her ample chest that gave her a perfect hourglass figure that was helped by her black dress slacks that showed off her curvaceous hips that nearly covered her black Christian Louboutin heels that she adored to pieces while her jet black hair hung down her back stopping above her butt from its high ponytail. She walked over to the mirror to check herself over again she was at least 6 feet now with those heels on and just sent out the aura of power and control which she loved and also how her height made it even better. She fixed her makeup slightly and approved her look for today but still she couldn't figure out what she was forgetting it was a normal morning as usual. She did her morning workout had her tea and got showered and dressed for work all that was missing from her mental equation was Nami and that's when it hit her and her eyes bucked "Nami! Oh no I forgot to get Nami up," she said as she ran down the hall from the large oak doors of her home office and to the matching oak doors of her Nami's room. She flung the doors open to her room to see a small girl with long jet black hair except for the unusual silver section on the right side of her head that was noticeably wet as her golden eyes grew in shock at Rin's abrupt invasion of her room. Nami had purple stripes on both her cheeks and a small blue moon and her forehead. She was in her little purple robe and a towel at her feet from her damp hair and a white blouse in her hand from her school uniform,

"Nami...you're up?" Rin was confused greatly.

"Of course I am mommy you forgot you gave me an alarm clock for when you forget to come get me," Nami giggled at her mother. Rin put her head down and sighed finally remembering when she put the alarm clock in her seven year olds room.

"That's right I did do that," Rin looked at her daughter and began to walk to her and got the blouse out of her hands.

"Okay then let's get you dressed since it looked like you did the rest," Nami lifted up her arms as Rin pushed the shirt down her body then helped her pull up and button up her blue skirt.

Once Rin was done she took Nami to the vanity and pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a blue bow.

"Alright your all done let's get downstairs and get some waffles!" Nami screamed with joy and ran down the stairs with Rin chasing after her.

After they finished breakfast Rin looked at the full Nami and laughed, "Okay ready for school Nami?" Nami stretched and got out of her chair at the island in their gourmet kitchen and when to the grand hallway at grabbed her discarded backpack "Ready!" Rin shook her head at grabbed her briefcase, papers, and car keys to her 2013 Audi R3. "Alright then let's be off," Nami walked out followed by Rin as she looked to door to her mansion.

Rin dropped Nami off at her private elementary school and headed to her office in Tokyo's business district. Once she was in the building she was greeted with the usual "Moring ," as she smiled and greeted them all back. Once she reached to elevator and reached her office on the top floor Rin was once again greeted as her personal assistant and close friend Kagome handed her the usual morning coffee and a bagel from her favorite diner down the street' "Morning Rin, as your schedule says you have a few hours of rest before your 12' o clock meeting with the Tango company and all the papers you requested are on your desk," Kagome stated as she did every other morning of work, "Thanks Kagome," Rin replied as stepped in to her oversized office with Kagome in tow the office had both sides covered in books and a wall of windows straight back and a giant oak desk with a Mac desktop and a few pictures of her and her daughter along with luxurious black pieces of furniture sprinkled throughout the room and two plush leather chairs in front of the desk. Rin plopped down in her chair behind the desk.

"I'm glad I have a few hours off before my meeting I defiantly need it," Rin said pulling off her heels and replacing them with the black Tory Burch flats.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked after seeing how tired her friend looked. Rin sighed in reply before looking at the concerned expression on her friends face.

"I've been so swamped with work since Risu took a break from work to deal with his new baby and it's left only me," Rin's remembered the day her brother came into the office shouting about him and Sakura having a baby Rin smiled in the memory.

_"Rin!" Risu screamed from the front door of her office. Rin looked over her computer screen at that had the finances of the company for the past month and at her brother who stood at least 6'4 and had short black hair and large doe eyes very similar to Rin's seeing as they were twins and he was the oldest by only a minute and 6'5 form which he loved to rub in her face as his goofy personality allowed him to do but her brother's face had one of those cheesy over happy expression on it that was hilarious to look at._

_"What is it Risu? You do know we have work to do, "Rin said in a giggle because of how funny his face looked._

_"Rin Sakura's having a baby! I'm going to be a dad!" Shock was written all over Rin's face. She never imagined that was the news. She knew that they were trying but she was so happy for them. She looked at him with a smile on her face, "That's great I'm so happy for you all. You deserve it." He did deserve it too after helping her raise Nami after a certain person left her high and dry. She shook that person off her mind as quick as they came into it. She came back in time to hear her Risu saying something about needing to be off in a few months._

_"I really need some time to get ready for her when it gets close to the time but that's awhile away from now so nothing to worry about right now beside it's only been three months now,"_

_"Risu," Rin said interjecting his rambling that he usually did. " We'll deal with that when the time comes but it should be fine, " Rin laughed at her brother as he came around her desk and hugged Rin before running out screaming, ":I'm going to be a dad!" leaving Rin to shake her head and laugh at his antics._

Rin sigh again since he left Rin had been working overtime to make sure everything was still running perfectly.

"I got up this morning and completely forgot about getting Nami ready for school thank god that I gave her an alarm clock," Rin chuckled at herself as did Kagome.

"It happens Rin nothing to be upset about she's a smart girl she figured it out didn't she," Kagome added to help Rin feel better about herself.

"Yeah you're right," Rin said lying back in her seat. "Good thing Risu is coming back to work tomorrow take some of this pressure off me being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company isn't easy." Rin and Risu had taken over to company after their parents died in a car wreck a decade ago. At first the company had a net worth of a few million maybe but in the ten years the twins had turned it into the second biggest company in Japan and the fifth in the United States.

"Yeah, I can only imagine but you have ran it flawlessly I might at," Kagome praised Rin. Rin sat up in her chair and logged onto her Mac where a picture of her and Nami was her screen saver.

"Thanks Kags, your right but in order to continue to run this company flawlessly I will need to get to work on some of this paperwork before this meeting," as she began to work on her computer. Kagome stood up and laughed at her friend who was such a workaholic before turning around and leaving to go do some work on her own "I'll call you to remind you of the meeting,": Kagome said over her shoulder only receiving a thanks as a reply before closing the door of her office.

Once the meeting was over Rin was heading to her office to catch some late lunch seeing as it was 3o'clock and she was extremely hungry but as she was entering her office she passed by Kagome who usually had a smile plastered on her face but it was now replaced by a look of shock. Rin turned to her longtime friend, "What's wrong Kagome?" Rin looked at her friends work screen and saw that it was the annual Spring Ball guest list. It was tomorrow and Kagome looked it over each time to keep Rin current on whom she would be spending the evening with, but she didn't know what was so shocking about that there was always to same guest list each year except for the new money people but they didn't mean much to Rin. She looked closer to the list but right as she began to go down the list Kagome snapped out of her trace quickly pulling the page down before Rin could get a good look. Kagome turned toward Rin giving her a look of argents, "We have to talk in private," Kagome said while walking into Rin's office with Rin following behind and shutting the door; Rin walked over to her desk sitting down while Kagome took the seat in front of the desk.

"What's the matter Kagome you're acting really weird," Rin inquired not knowing what was wrong with Kagome.

"Rin you know as well as I do who Nami's father is correct and that you would rather not see him…" Kagome was stopped by Rin.

"Yes, I'm will aware of my distain for her father what does that have to do with anything he as I remember is in the States taking care of his companies' business what does that have to do with right now?" Rin crossed her arms over her chest not liking were this was going already.

"Well apparently he's back here and he's going to the Spring Ball tomorrow," Kagome said while biting her lip in anticipation of what her friend's reaction to this news would be. Rin stared at her friend as if she had grown another head,

"That can't be possible he wasn't supposed to come back for another four years at least," Rin said more to herself more than anyone else.

"It seems as if he has finished his business a lot earlier than thought," Kagome replied back. Rin held her head in her hands thinking of how this couldn't be happening. Kagome came around the desk and petted her friends shoulder in hopes of making her feel better but Rin sat up with a new set of determination in her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it. It's not like Nami will be there I can handle him for a night," Rin said with resolve. "He won't get the best of me this time I'm better than the old weak me I used to be." Rin turned around to a shocked Kagome whose face then held the same determination as Rin's,

"Your right you can do this and of course I'll be there to help you if you need," Kagome grabbed Rin's hands to show how much she meant the words she spoke. Rin smiled at her and stood from her seat.

"Thanks Kags, that means a lot," she hugged the one person who had been there through every heartache and the nights she didn't know what to do. "Come on let's get some lunch I'm starving," right on cue Rin's stomach growled they both laughed.

"Let me grab my purse I'll meet you at the elevators," Kagome said as she walked out the doors. Once she was gone Rin turned around and looked out her windows to the city of Tokyo, _"I'm ready for you this time Sesshomaru I'm not that little weak girl you left behind"_ Rin thought to her internal self as she grabbed her car keys and her purse and out of her office to catch up with Kagome for some much deserved lunch.

* * *

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

**...**

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 2

Rin drove home in silence except for the sound of the radio in the background. Though she wasn't scared of the upcoming event involving Sesshomaru that didn't mean knowing he was coming back would help the memories from all those years coming back and digging up all the old feelings of sadness, anger, and hatred back up; just remembering the past made Rin so mad but she didn't have much time to deal with her emotions as she pulled up into her garage and walked into the house calling for Nami when no answer came Rin climbed the stairs to her room. She knew one of the drivers had picked her up from school and she didn't have dance lessons today so she was defiantly home. Rin knew something was wrong then because she was always at the door to greet her mother.

Rin made it to her room and could hear sniffling from outside the door she quickly opened the door to find Nami lying in her white and pink bed holding her favorite teddy bear and crying her eyes out. Rin was immediately worried and ran to the bed and crawled into bed with her child. She laid down beside her and rubbed her back,

"What's wrong sweetie? Your making me worried who hurt you?" Rin asked scared and angry that someone had made her child upset. Nami looked at her mother with dried tear marks on her face and red puffy eyes.

"Mommy why don't I have a daddy all the other kids laugh at me and say my daddy left me because I'm a half demon. Why did my daddy leave me?" Nami asked between tears. Rin knew that this day would come, and she knew that one day Nami would want to know her dad. Rin sat up in the bed wiping Nami's tears at the same time.

"Daddy had to leave mommy because daddy made some mistakes that he has to take care of first and he had very important business to take care of before he could come but your daddy loves you very much and loves you more than you can ever imagine," she pulled the still sniffling form of her daughter into her arms and shushed her until it all stopped. Nami looked up at her mother,

"When is daddy coming to see me then mommy?" Rin sighed before looking down at her daughter one more time.

"That I don't know sweetie," she petted the top of Nami's hair and held her in her chest. "But always know that her loves you and wants nothing but the best for you okay?" Nami shook her head yes in her mother's chest. "Good now how does getting some dinner sound then some ice cream?" Nami poked her head out of her mother's chest with a giant smile

"Yay!" she screamed while crawling out of her mother's grasp and out the door of her room to the kitchen. Rin just shook her head and headed to follow her bundle of happiness.

Rin and Nami sat in front of the television watching the classic Lion King with their now empty bowls of ice cream in the theater room in the basement. Rin looked over to Nami to see her head falling to the side before it shot back up straight; Rin laughed at the small child who was trying so hard to fight sleep. Rin took Nami's bowl from her hands stacking them on top of hers,

"Nami, go put your pajamas on I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in okay sweetie?" Nami nodded with a yawn crawling off the couch and turned to the staircase while rubbing her eyes the whole way. Rin got up as well and headed to the kitchen to put the bowls in the dishwasher. Rin placed the dishes in the washer and leaned against the counter to think about what had gone on today.

First she finds out that her ex-lover is back in town and going to be at the ball. Second, her daughter was now coming to the age where she wanted to know about her bastard of a father which was a whole different can of worms she'd rather not open. Third, she still hadn't figured out how she was going to deal with these new developments. Rin sighed once again with all the stress her life gave her but she knew she'd get through it like she did every other time in her life from the death of her parents to running a company with only the help of her brother and all while being a single parent if she could do all this she knew she could do anything.

She pushed off the counter and made her way up the stairs to her daughter's room. Nami was just walking out of the bathroom with her white nightgown when Rin walked in. Nami made her way to the spacious bed surrounded by millions of different toys that adored the entire room. Nami crawled under the covers as Rin pulled them tightly around her and kissed her forehead once she was sure Nami was tucked the way she liked it,

"Goodnight sleep tight," Rin said as she turned on her favorite nightlight the made brilliant shapes around the room a quiet goodnight reply was heard from the now heap of black hair that was in the bed called. Rin closed the door and walked down the hallway towards her own room. Once inside she began to pull off her work clothes leaving her only in her underwear as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a blue and black lace and satin nightgown. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror there she was in all her glory she looked at her body to see where all her curves had grown in since her pregnancy which widened her hips to form a deeper curve from her flat stomach which she worked hard for after her pregnancy and her now Double D breast that never when away after her pregnancy. She moved to her face to look at the tired expression on it. She pulled off her eye makeup to show her natural face and pulled her ponytail holder out letting her onyx hair to fall down to cover her butt. She slipped on her nightgown giving herself one more once over before going to black and red room with modern furniture adorning the room. She walked over to her balcony looking out at the neighborhood while leaning on the railing. "What are you going to do Rin the bastard who left you is going to be in the same room with you for hours tomorrow? I guess I have no choice but to suck it up and show him I'm no weakling you worked hard to get where you are right now you will not bag down," Rin said to the wind and herself she gripped to railing even tighter before turning around and heading into her bed to get some well-deserved sleep. She got into bed and closed her eyes with her last thought being _"No more tears."_

* * *

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers!

I am so happy by all of your reviews and the amount of people who read this story. I makes me feel good as a first time writer I'm really thankful to you all and I will not disappoint you all I promise!

...

I own nothing it all goes to the amazing **Rumiko Takahashi**

**...**

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 3

Rin sat at her desk at work while sipping her normal morning tea. She had done most of her work for the morning seeing as there wasn't nearly as much with her brother being back to help take some of the load off of her desk. Rin leaned in her seat just as the door to her office was opened and that should mean one of two people was at the door because no else was that bold to do such a thing. Rin looked up to see her brother Risu walking toward her desk and placing both hand firmly on her desk.

"Is it true?" Rin sighed knowing exactly what her brother was referring to. She looked at him while laying her hands on her laced fingers that where supported by her arms on her desk.

"It would appear so Risu," she replied in a calm voice "I can't stop the man from coming back to Tokyo now can I? Besides he does own the number one company in Japan it would be tacky of him not to make an appearance if he is in fact back in town." Risu released the breathe he didn't know he was holding and fell back into the leather chair in front of Rin's desk,

"I know you can't but I just don't like the man after all he did.. I just can't believe he's back in our lives." Risu said in a defeated voice.

"That's where you're wrong he is not in our lives in a personal way he is only in it professionally and that is the extent I will allow him into our lives. He maybe Nami's father but he left so he has no right to want more than what he has," Rin said in a monotone voice while relaxing in her chair. She had come to terms with her unavoidable meeting with Sesshomaru she was now only waiting to hear what he had to say or more what bull he had to say.

"I know that but if you need help I'll be there to help," Rin reached over the desk and grabbed Risu's hand that was balled into a fist on her desk. He looked up at her to see a look of pure relief and happiness,

"Thanks Ri but he's my problem to deal with. Besides he probably gave up on getting into her life at this point he hasn't tried to call in years," Rin said still holding her brother's hand. He squeezed her hand back not knowing what to say to help close her still open wound over this man. Risu could do nothing but feel hate for the man that caused his sister so much pain.

"It'll be okay Rin. Nami knows she loved greatly by us," Rin looked at her brother with a halfhearted smiling thinking back to Nami's face covered in tears from not knowing her father. She sighed at this taught but didn't want to tell Risu about it right now.

"Thanks bro, she does know that but she still needs a father but I just don't know what to do about…" she was interrupted by her office phone ringing. She picked it up, "Hello…Hi Sango. Yes I would enjoy that," she looked at her small silver Gucci watch, "Yeah I'll meet you in twenty…okay then bye." She hung up the phone before looking at her brother. "Well it seems as though Sango would like to have a small spa day before tonight so I think I'm going to get pampered and take myself out of my brain for a few hours," Rin said with a smile. She gave Kagome a quick call asking did she want to go to which she received a squeal of joy before hanging up and standing to hug her brother who towered over her 5'9 form compared to his 6'5 one. "I'll see you tonight," he shook his head in reply as she walked out of her office with the brother in tow closing the door.

...

Rin relaxed back into her massaging chair as a woman did her toenails in a nude color and another woman did her nails in the same color. She looked over to her two close friends one being Sango who is the wife of Miroku one of the wealthiest men in Japan and Kagome who was her best friend since a young age and who she would do anything for no matter what it was. Sango turned toward Rin and smiled,

"Isn't this nice just a day relaxing with the girls?" Rin and Kagome nodded together between massages, spa baths, facials, and many other treatments on Sango as a treat the girls had quiet enjoyed their day. It also gave Rin some time to get out of her head about what was going to happen tonight.

"Yeah maybe now I can find me some rich man who will sweep me off my feet, "Kagome joked to her friends.

"You never know maybe you will. Isn't that right Rin maybe you could too ," Sango said between laughs. Rin gave her the evil eye,

"For your information I am quite happy with my life and I do not work that much and if I do it's because who else is going to do it," Rin argued to her friends.

"Come on Rin your twenty-nine you must want to at least date someone it has been eight years since you know who and I think Nami would understand," Sango retorted back. Rin rolled her eyes at that notion,

"Are you insinuating that I am getting old Sango because if I am I look damn good and for your information I have no interest in dating I have a daughter to raise and I don't want to bring men around my daughter she is still too young," Rin argued back. Sango and Kagome shook their heads as they looked at each other.

"She's going to be an old maid before she even gets out into the dating scene," Kagome sighed.

"So true," Sango agreed. Rin stared at her friends.

"First of all I am not that old. Second I will not be that old and third Nami's too young I don't; want to confuse her she doesn't know that her father left us," Rin finally admitted the last part to her best friends in a whisper. They looked at Rin as if she had said she wanted to burn the building down.

"Really Rin?" Kagome said in shocked tone.

"Yes, I just don't think she's old enough to understand what's going on and I don't want her to know right now… so please don't judge me. I'm going to just not right now," Rin put her head down in shame. That's when Sango brought up the one topic she didn't want to talk,

"Speaking of him I heard he's coming tonight are you okay," concerned laced her voice. Rin looked at her with a small smile,

"I'll make it. It's just one night, "she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Sango nodded in approval and grabbed her hand to let her know she cared and understood. Rin looked at her with thanks in her eyes.

"Let's get this finished then off to get some lunch," Sango said and the girls shook their heads in agreement.

….

The girls sat at their favorite restaurant in town Kozue. They talked and laughed to each other. During the conversation Sango looked at Rin,

"Hey Rin you remember that photo-shoot for that magazine you did?"

"Yeah, I do what about it?" Rin inquired not knowing where this was going. She was asked to pose for a business magazine article about who she was and where see came from nothing out of the ordinary in her opinion she had do it a thousand times at this point. Sango didn't reply she just reached inside her Louis Vuitton tote bag and pulled out the magazine.

"Well you look really hot in this picture," all the girls gasped at the picture on the front cover. It was Rin she had on her small glasses which still showed off her smoky eye makeup and her hair down flowing out around her. She was in a purple satin button down shirt with the top bottoms undone with a long gorgeous black necklace hiding her cleavage from view. She was sitting on her desk overlooking the city with a folder being held in her perfectly manicured hands with one of her legs crossed over the other in a pair of black dress slacks and black pumps.

"Wow Rin you look hot!" Kagome said looking at Rin's surprised face. They all nodded in agreement. "Let's look at the article," she said in excitement. She turned to the page and it was a spread about her life and business. They had pictures of her in meetings and some with her daughter. They praised her for her mothering and her business.

"Looks like someone is going to be very busy tonight with all this publicity," Sango said making Rin sigh at the thought tonight was defiantly going to a long with this added ontop now.

"Yeah you're right. Let's finish our food we all have to get ready," Rin said to silence her critics.

….

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. After two hours in a hair and makeup chair she was now ready for the night. She had on a fitted red mermaid dress with a very elegant lace on the corset of the dress and the bottom was sheer red fabric covered by black lace. She had on minimal makeup and her hair was in a up do with to pieces framing both sides of her face. She had on simple black teardrop earrings and a small teardrop necklace.

"You look really pretty mommy," Nami said with glee in her voice. Rin looked down at her daughter who had on her pajamas and her hair pulled up in a ponytail; she smiled down at her,

"You think?" She said looking at herself one last time. Nami shook her head in agreement. Rin bent down in her heels and gave her head a kiss. She grabbed her small hand and led her out of her room and down to the theater room where her close friend Kohaku was,

"Alright you ready to have fun with your uncle Kohaku?" She screamed in joy as she ran to Kohaku who had waiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around before sitting her down in one of the chairs and walking to Rin.

"Thanks Kohaku I don't know what I would do without you," Rin smiled at him. He had been there for her when no one else was and kept Nami for her whenever she needed it. He was like a another brother to her; they had been together forever and her knew her better that anyone else. He looked down at her even with her six foot form in heels,

"It's no problem you know I love Nami and besides you need to go somewhere when you look this beautiful because you defiantly need a man," Kohaku laughed at Rin as she turned red at his mean comment she shoved his shoulder slightly which only made him laugh harder,

"You jerk I hate you so much! I am just fine without a man for your information," Rin whispered to avoid letting Nami hear her, "Well, I'd better get going my drivers probably waiting for me. Have a good night you too. I'll probably be home by midnight," she shoved Kohaku one more time, "Jerk, don't let her stay up all night," she poked a finger in his chest. He laughed,

"Yes mother dearest," she only shook her head at his antics.

"Goodnight Nami," Rin called to her child who was engaged by the television.

"Night mommy!" Nami called to her mom as she watched Happy Feet. Rin giggled before turning to Kohaku,

"Goodnight Rin I'll take good care of her for you," Kohaku said as she walked out the front door. She walked to her waiting Mercedes and climbed in for the long night ahead of her.

…

The party was in full swing when Rin arrived. She walked into the room filled with the most important men and women in Japan. As she walked to her group of friends in the distance she was stopped by the reporters that wanted to speak to her about the magazine article and her personal life asking her questions. She continued answering questions till Kagome came to her rescue and pulled her away with the excuse of she had business to handle. Once they where out of the reporters earshot Rin turned to her friend with thanks in her eyes and Kagome nodded back in understanding.

Once she got a moment to catch her breathe she looked at Kagome and her amazing black dress that hugged every curve in the right places and with an elegant slit up to the middle of her thigh exposing her milky skin and her Jimmy Cho pumps. She had her hair up in a high ponytail that cascaded down till it reached the middle of her back.

"You look great Kagome," Rin said looking her over once more.

"Well not nearly as good as you," Kagome said stepping back to look her over even better. "I wish I was that tall," Kagome was only about two inches shorter than Rin in truth but Kagome still wished she was taller.

"Kagome your just as tall but on another note let's go mingle I' m tired of standing in the back," Rin said as she walked toward Sango who was talking to a group of people. Kagome followed behind the upbeat women _"Maybe tonight won't be that bad,"_ both Rin and Kagome thought.

Rin was having a good time between the occasional conversation on the article in the magazine or the business. She seemed to forget about the one thing she was worried about and that was the father of her child. She decided that she wanted a drink and made her way to the bar after excusing herself. She ordered a glass of wine and smiled as she received it and took a seat to enjoy it. As she at the bar sipping her wine she let her mind relax until she heard the one voice she thought she would never hear again which made her eyes grow in shock,

"Hello Rin," she turned reluctantly to the voice to see the once love of her life. She sighed with a tired expression on her face for what she knew was coming,

"Hello Sesshomaru, it's been a long time," she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

HEHEHE a Cliffy

Review and I may get it up by Saturday

...

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but my computer blacked out and then it deleted the whole chapter so I had to rewrite the whole thing but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

...

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

**...**

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 4

Rin looked at her ex-love still sipping on her drink. He was dressed as she always remembered and that was amazing. He was in a black Armani suit with a white shirt underneath and a blood red tie with black diagonal lines on it and his long hair tied at the nape of his neck. She looked him up and down,

"You look good. You haven't changed in all these years," she said calmly.

"Skip all the pleasantries Rin you know what I wish to speak to you about," Sesshomaru said giving her a glare. She looked at him and gave a short laugh,

"I see that you became far ruder over the years," she took another sip of her drink. His glare grew even more intense which Rin didn't even flinch at.

"Rin I am not in the mood for games," anger lacing his voice. Rin draw the last of her drink before laughing shortly at him,

"There are no games Sesshomaru. We just don't have anything to talk about because last time I checked you're the one that left meaning we have nothing to talk about," Rin said with malice laced in her voice.

"Rin you know exactly what we have to talk about. My daughter is what we have to talk about," Sesshomaru said looking into Rin's bored eyes. She sighed,

"Well, this is not the venue for this conversation," she placed her empty glass on the counter and walked away from the stunned demon. She walked to Kagome, Sango, and Risu who looked at where she came from wondering what had taken her so long to see Sesshomaru at the bar.

"Rin don't tell me you were over there talking to him," Risu said with venom in his words.

"I was but I quickly put him back in his place," Rin said in a nonchalant tone. Kagome looked at Rin with a sympathetic look in her eyes and put her hand on her shoulder as Sango held one of her hands. Rin sighed she knew it wasn't over that easily. She looked over her shoulder to the amber eyes that once mesmerized her.

…..

The night went on as usual Rin mingled with her business partners and her opponents looking over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru was also mingling but she knew he was still looking at her when she thought she wasn't paying attention. She continued to talk when she was hit with the urge to go to the bathroom. She excused herself and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once she emerged from the bathroom she noticed an open balcony and saw a seat out on it. She walked toward it. She needed a few seconds to think. She took a seat and looked out into the night sky. She sighed as she found herself doing a lot now days. She had seen the man who had broken her heart into a millions and it opened up old wounds she never wanted to experience again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come on to the balcony. She didn't have to look towards it to know who it was though she stilled turned towards the man who now plagued her thoughts seeing him close the doors to the balcony with the curtains pulled in front of the door to give some privacy.

'What do you want Sesshomaru?" she said with aggravation in her voice.

"You know exactly what I want Rin and that's to know where my daughter is," Sesshomaru said with as much aggravation.

"Nami is none of your concern," she said never getting up from her seat. Sesshomaru was fuming at this point,

"What do you mean she is none of my concern? I'm her father!" He was angered by her words greatly.

"No you're a sperm donor don't forget your place Sesshomaru. You're the one who cheated, who lied, and then left don't forget what you did. So don't come in here demanding rights that you have no right to." Rin said now standing up and looking up at Sesshomaru though she was tall in her heels he still stood a good five inches above her. She was fuming at this point. "I'm not the one who fucked up what we had and left me to pick up the pieces. I'm not the one who ended up with a whore who I damn sure wouldn't let within two miles of my child. So yes Sesshomaru you helped make Nami but that's all you ever did for her. I was the one who carried her, gave birth to her, and is taking care of her, and did you even for a second think I forgot about all the things you said about half demons? Did you really think I would let you hurt MY daughter like that like the way you hurt me if you did you have lost your damn mind," her breathe was labored after letting out all the frustration, sadness, and hatred she had in her heart out. She looked at the stunned eyes of Sesshomaru,

"What you have nothing to say now? No quick comeback? No condescending remark nothing at all?" Rin spoke again as she looked at the unmoved Sesshomaru. He looked at her finally and sighed taking a seat now and with his arms resting on his knees. Rin looked at him with crossed arms. He looked up at her,

"I was really that bad," he shook his head and gave a short laugh. " Your right Rin I don't deserve the right to be anywhere near Nami with all I've done but I just want one chance to see her that's all," he looked into her eyes and she could see the pleading within though he held his usual stoic face. She thought back to the conversation with her daughter who was crying on her bed about not knowing her father. Rin walked to the iron railing of the balcony and placed both hands on it while leaning into them and looking up at the moon. A single tear rolled down her cheek thinking of how she had done all she could do to keep her daughter safe and gave her all she needed and wanted but she couldn't give her the one thing she wanted most out of the world and that was a father and she knew deep down she had to do what would hurt her the most,

"Tomorrow," she said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her as to explain what that meant she looked over at him, "Tomorrow meet me at The Bistro at noon tomorrow and we can talk about Nami. We will talk about Nami and only Nami because as much as I would rather not have you within the city limits of my daughter she does at least need to know who you are," Rin said while walking toward the balcony doors and pulling them open as she was about to walk out of them she heard him say,

"Thank You Rin," she nodded her head and went back to the party with a fake smile plastered on her face. Once she reached her friends they turned and asked,

"What took you so long?" Rin replied with a laugh,

"Sorry I found a balcony and I just wanted to get some fresh air," as she said this she saw Sesshomaru descend the steps and walk to group of business men he knew. He gave her a quick look before turning to the conversation the men were having.

Once Rin said her goodbyes she got into her waiting car and was driven home. The whole car ride Rin sat and thought about the night and how it had when nothing liked she'd hoped it would. She leaned against the seat and tried to relax her tired mind. She eventually pulled up in her yard and her driver opened the door for her as she walked to the front door and opened it. She waved back to the driver as he pulled off. She walked down to the basement were she knew Kohaku and Nami would be. She laughed at the sight of Kohaku asleep with Nami also asleep on his chest. They both looked very peaceful she almost felt back when she shook Kohaku shoulder until she show him open his eyes and smile at her. He slowly sat up when he realized that Nami was asleep on him and he slowly stood up still holding Nami in his arms to keep from waking her up.

"Hi you have fun," he inquired. Rin shook her head no. "What happened?" Rin petted Nami's hair,

"I ran into Sesshomaru," Kohaku's eyes grew in shock.

"That bastard was there?" Rin nodded.

"Yes he was and he wants to meet Nami as well."

"Well what are you going to do," Kohaku said in a worried tone. He remembered the mess he made last time he was in her life and the wreck it made Rin. Rin looked at Kohaku,

"I'm having lunch with him tomorrow about it," Kohaku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Nami needs to at least know who her father is. If I had it my way he wouldn't see her but it's about what is good for her and she needs to know. It's been too long already even if I hate the man I will deal with him when it comes to Nami." Kohaku sighed.

"You're right I guess. It's all about Nami and speaking of that I'm going to put her in her bed because she's kind of heavy," Kohaku said as her walked toward the stairs. Rin laughed at him he always knew how to make her feel better. She followed them up the steps till they reached Nami's room. Kohaku pulled the covers over the child and Rin put her favorite teddy bear in her arms which she squeezed and nuzzled into. The adults left the room and closed the door behind them,

"Well it's been a long night and I'm tired," Kohaku said while stretching.

"Well if you're so tired you know where the guest room is," Rin said while walking to her bedroom.

"Thanks Rin goodnight," Kohaku called to her as he walked to the guest room.

"No problem goodnight," Rin walked into her room closing the door behind her. She stripped her clothes and changed into a purple silk gown. She took off her makeup with the make clothes she had on her vanity. She then took her hair down letting it cascade down her back. She walked to her bed and crawled under the covers. She got comfortable preparing herself for some much desired sleep because tomorrow would be one for the record books she thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…..

The next morning Rin sat in her office looking over the city. She looked at her watch to see that it was almost time for her lunch meeting. She leaned into her chair she had to keep reminding herself that this was all for Nami and that it was for her daughter's good. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard her door open meeting in was in this instance both Risu and Kagome. Risu took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk and Kagome in the other.

"Don't you both have work to do?" Rin half joked and half truly meant.

"We do but after last night we just wanted to check on you is all," Kagome spoke for both her and Risu. Rin was happy that they were worried about her.

"I'm fine you all. I'm so fine that I am having lunch with Sesshomaru today," Rin said in a tone as if she was only talking about the weather. Risu and Kagome looked at her with shock written all over their faces,

"What? Why in the hell would you do that?" Risu said with as much malice as he could put in words. Rin looked at him with a soft expression in her eyes,

"Nami needs to know who her father is and as much as I don't want him to. I'm doing this to be fair to my daughter. There are many children who don't know their father and never will get the chance to I don't want my daughter to be one of those children and if that means that I have to deal with Sesshomaru Tashio then so be it," she looked at her watch and it read 11:30. "Now if you don't mind I have a lunch meeting to attend with said individual so I will see you all later," Rin grabbed her purse and cell phone and headed towards her door and held in open for her friend and brother to exit. Risu walked through first but first gave his sister a kiss on the forehead then Kagome who gave her a quick hug. Rin said her byes and made her way to the garage to get her car.

Rin had arrived at the Bistro and was sipping a cup of tea when she show Sesshomaru walk in. She stood up to let him know where she was because even in a place full of people she still stood out both because of her height and her fashion. She had on a simple white button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and black flare leg slacks with simple black jewelry and a long elegant black pearl necklace and her hair down flowing down to her hips. Sesshomaru walked over to her,

"Hello Rin you look nice and as always you have very elaborate shoes," she had on black peep toe sandal wedges with a black and white zigzag heel.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," he had on a black suit but with a red undershirt and a black tie. "Take a seat," she sat down and he followed. Once he sat down he realized something he had tried to forget. Rin laughed shortly was she caught on that he remember what happened here,

"That's right Sesshomaru this is where it all ended. Trust me I didn't choose the table and I completely forgot that this was the restaurant till I walked through the door. This is the exact place where you broke up with me in that exact seat," she laughed lightly at the thought how ironic it was. She could remember that day very clearly.

_Rin was so happy she had just come back from the doctor who told her that she was six weeks pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru. He was the love of her life and she was so happy to be having his baby. She was so happy while she drove down the street to their usual Saturday lunch date restaurant she was so excited to tell him the news. _

_ She walked into the restaurant to see Sesshomaru with his usual tea and looking at his cellphone. She walked toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her unlike usual he had no love in his eyes just a blank empty stare, _

"_Hello Rin," he greeted in a stoic voice. Rin was taken aback by this, it wasn't his usual greeting to her but she just shook it off thinking he might have had a bad day at the office. _

"_Hi Sesshomaru how are you?" Rin asked while taking a seat in the chair across from him as a waiter placed a cup of tea down for her which she thanked him for. _

"_I'm fine but we need to talk," Sesshomaru said while lacing his fingers together and laying them on the table. This made Rin very nervous she didn't like where this was going at all. She took a deep breath, _

"_Okay then, I have something to talk to you about as well but you go first," she ushered him with her hand. He looked at her and sighed, _

"_Rin, I'm tired of you," his voice was stoic as he said these hurtful words. Rin's face was a mixture of pain and confusion, _

"_What do you mean," she should feel something inside of her broking. _

"_If tired of being in this relationship; you are a weak frail and annoying creature. I am done with playing these childish games with you," he looked at her face to see tears in her eyes waiting to roll down her cheek, "Did you really think it would be more than what it has been? It would never marry a human that could only give me half breed children. You're company is even weak Rin your number ten in the nation far too low so Rin this is over. I've moved on."_

"_Moved on?" Rin was confused by this statement was he insinuating what she thought?_

"_Yes to Kagura Onigumo" _

"_Kagura!" Rin was shocked he was leaving her for the walking bitch herself. _

"_Yes Rin she is who I have moved on to she is a demon and the owner of the second largest company as many times as you've seen her your human brain can remember that much," she was fuming at his point. _

"_How long has this been going on?" all she need was a number. _

"_Four months," he stated in a matter of a fact tone. She nodded her head up and down as if trying to process what was just said. She put her hand on the table and took a deep breath. She looked at him and stood up, _

"_Ok then Sesshomaru that's fine. I hope you get all you ever want from her," she said in a calm tone though on the inside she was tearing apart but she would not let him she her break. She stood up grabbing her purse and turning to leave but not before she took her cup of tea and pour it in his lap to which he groaned in pain, "Have a nice life you asshole," she said walking towards the door and never looking back. _

Rin came out of her thoughts and looked at the man she hoped she would never see again. He seemed to have thought back to that day as well because his eyes were a mixture between regret and sadness,

"Rin…"

"Save it Sesshomaru you said all you had to say that day, there's no reason to bring it up now or apologize because it would only be tacky and cliché," she said cutting off what she knew he was about to say. "Besides as I said we are here to talk about Nami," she sat back in her seat taking a sip of her tea. Sesshomaru sighed,

"Your right I assume."

"Good but on another note how is that ex-wife of yours?" Rin knew exactly how she was but she just wanted to poke those buttons of his.

"We are divorce as you know and I have not spoken to her since the hearing," Rin only nodded.

"Oh that's so sad and all because she decided to cheat on you," Rin said in a fake sad voice on the inside the thought that he had gotten a taste of his own medicine was sickly sweet. Sesshomaru noticed her fake voice and laughed slightly,

"I guess I deceived it."

"You did but I had no problem with her after I basically pushed her company to number twenty," Rin said moving some of her hair out of her face.

"She did never truly recover from that. That was very wicked of you Rin but none the less impressive," he complimented to which she laughed as if she needed his praise.

"Thanks I guess," she said. "I have something for you," she said while reaching into her bag and pulling out a small album of pictures and handed it to Sesshomaru. He opened to see pictures of Nami. He saw one and it was the one that let him know that changed his world,

_ Sesshomaru was sitting in his office typing when he looked up to hear a knock at the door and to see a mail man with a large envelope in his hand._

"_Letter for Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio," Sesshomaru looked at the letter as the mail man put it into his outstretched hand. He signed the paper to know he received it. He waited till her left to look at who it was from and was shocked to see it was from Rin. He had not spoken to her since that day at the restaurant. He quickly opened it to find a letter and a picture of a black haired baby with on section silver and markings similar to his own. He was extremely confused for the baby still had its hospital bracelet on meaning she was just a few days old. _

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_ This is your daughter Nami. I'm not writing for any other reason but to tell you that you have a child half demon or not. She is beautiful and amazing and you will never get the chance to know that because you made your choice all those months ago; because there is no why in hell Kagura will be anywhere near her but it doesn't matter anyway because you don't want half breed child as you so eloquently put it. So this is just this really is just for your information. _

_ Goodbye Sesshomaru,_

_ Rin Ito_

_ Sesshomaru was shocked at this letter but once he composed himself he picked up his cellphone in attempt to call Rin she had blocked his number. He tried all the numbers he knew to get to her but none worked either they were blocked or the person on the phone would not give up any information as to where to Rin was. He couldn't go find her being that he was in America. He was lost as to what to do he sat in his desk defeated and he knew then that he had made one mistake he could never made up. _

He came back to the present and flipped through the album to see Nami from all her stages of life from her first day home, her first steps, her first day of school, and many pictures of her with her family. She looked so happy she also looked like a perfect mixture of him and her mother. He shook his head at how much of a fool he truly was,

"That's yours to keep there all copies I got made this morning," Rin stated. Sesshomaru looked up at her,

"Thank you Rin for everything," she simply nodded her head and looked at the pictures and explained what some of them to him,

"Sesshomaru," he looked up from the album, "She deceives two parents so with that being said I will put my difference aside and we can try to co-parent," she looked at him to agree. He nodded,

"Agreed, we're adults," she nodded. She did not want to do this to be with the man who openly hurt her but as he said they are adults and have to put aside their problems for the greater good. They spent the rest of lunch discussing what Nami was like and what she liked Sesshomaru was very engaged in the conversation then Rin thought it was time to leave for she still had a lot of work to do Sesshomaru agreed as he too had work to finish. They both stood after paying and exchanged numbers being that now they had to communicate with each other as they walked out of the restaurant Rin bit the bullet and said,

"Tonight, can you come over for dinner? I think it's time that Nami knows and I think that it'll be the best way to tell her so that she can be comfortable," she said while putting away her cellphone.

"Tonight will be perfect, what time?" he said while cleaning out his plans in his for tonight in his phone which didn't go unnoticed by Rin,

"Seven"

"I'll be there. You still live in your parents mansion correct?"

"Correct see you tonight I guess," she said turning to leave.

"Rin" she turned around in time to see the look of pure happiness in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Thank you," he said so sincerely. She simply nodded before heading to the parking lot to her car. She got in and relaxed into her seat. She didn't know how it happened but somehow Sesshomaru and weaseled his way back into her life. She laughed at the thought, _"Clever Sesshomaru very clever,"_ she pulled out of the parking lot and back to work. That lunch meeting had went pass her expectations and she hoped tonight who go just as good.

* * *

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

HI Guys! Sorry it's been forever I had a lot going on in the last week and it made finding time to do much of anything hard and I hope this makes you all happy and makes up for not being here. I love you all.

...

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

**...**

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 5

Rin arrived home from work and walked upstairs to where so knew Nami was being that she had just came home from dance practice and was probably laying across her bed from all the hard work. Rin pushed open her daughter's door to see her doing just as she thought. Nami looked up from the pillow she had her face buried in and smiled up to her mother. Rin sat on the side of the bed and pulled Nami's hair out of its bun which she left in. Nami crawled into her mother's lap which made her laugh.

"Hi sweetie how was your day," Rin said while petting her daughter's head.

"It was great mommy I had fun at school then we learned a new dance today and I got a solo!" Nami exclaimed. She was a passionate little dancer and she loved every moment of it. Rin smiled down at her,

"You did well I am defiantly going to have to come see that now won't it?" Nami hugged her mother's waist,

"Yes you will," she giggled. Rin loved her daughter so much it hurt. Rin knew she had to tell her daughter about her father coming tonight but she had no idea where to start, _"Here goes nothing,"_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath in that alerted Nami and she sat up to look at her mother,

"Nami, do you remember when we talked about your father?" Nami nodded agreeing that she remembered, "Well how do you feel about meeting your father?" she didn't know how else to say this except the direct way. Nami's eyes grew in size,

"I would like that mommy, but how will I meet him?" she asked in a happy but confused tone, "I thought he was gone somewhere else mommy." Rin brushed a hair out of her face,

"Well he is back in town and he wants to see you. Would it be okay if he same over tonight to see you?" Rin asked not knowing how her child would feel about this new development; but Nami vigorously shook her head yes. Rin smiled at her daughter at least one person was happy about this dinner.

"Yes I want to meet my daddy!" Nami said launching herself into her mother's arms. Rin laughed at her daughter,

"Alright then he'll be here at seven and its 5:30 now so let's get to making dinner," Rin while walking out of Nami's room with her in tow.

…..

It was about 6:45 and Rin had changed into some similar white wash jeans boot cut jeans and a black True Religion t-shirt and flip flops with her hair down. Nami had run upstairs and put on a pair of dark jeans and a Hello Kitty t-shirt and black and pink flats. She also put her hair in a high ponytail with the help of her mother. Rin was sitting in the kitchen having a glass of water when she heard the doorbell ring,

"Well it's now or never," she stood up from her barstool and walked to the front door. She opened the door to reveal Sesshomaru in a white V-neck shirt and dark jeans with black loafers,

"Hello Sesshomaru come in," she stepped aside to let him in. He walked in with thanks.

"How are you Rin," he stated the normal pleasantries.

"Fine as I hope you are but I think we have bigger things to talk about," she said while watching Nami descend the step and Sesshomaru looked over to see the same thing and he gave a small smile. Nami walked over to her mother,

"Nami," Rin got down to her level, "This is your father Sesshomaru Tashio," Sesshomaru nodded his head to his daughter.

"Hello Nami," he said monotone but the nervousness was shown in his eyes. Nami nodded,

"Hello," she walked towards her father and he took a knee to be semi her height. She looked at him for a long time and he looked back at her. She eventually reached out her hand and touched his face tracing his mark, "You have my marks too?" He nodded. She touched his hair and it felt like hers, "We have the same hair," he nodded again,

"Yes we do little one," she smiled at finally hearing her father, at finally knowing what he looked like, and at finally being able to do the one thing she never thought she would be able to do. She latched her arms around her father's neck which at first shocked Sesshomaru but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and stood up,

"I can't believe it's you daddy," Nami said while nuzzled into her father's neck. He smiled,

"It is Nami," he hugged her even tighter. Rin should only stand with a smile she was so happy that Nami finally got all that she deserved. She looked over to see Sesshomaru mouth a thank you and she nodded back to him. He put down Nami as she still held his hand,

"Daddy, where have you been?" Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer the question but he still gave it a shot,

"Well I had a lot of work to do overseas and he couldn't come home but he never stopped thinking about you and how much I couldn't wait to come home and see you," he looked to Nami who once again hugged his waist. He petted her head softly.

"I'm so happy you're here daddy," she whispered.

"As am I Nami," he whispered back softly. Rin looked at the scene and knew that is was all worth it to see her daughter this happy.

"Alright guys we better get to the table before the food gets cold," Rin said interrupting the father daughter fest. Nami walked to her father and pulled Sesshomaru along while reaching for Rin's hand as well. She held both her parents hands while they walked to the kitchen table and sat down for dinner.

As they sat at the table the food had already been set up. Rin made Nami her plate while she talked to Sesshomaru about all the things she liked and didn't. She said so much that if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's demon hearing there would be no way that he could have kept up,

"Nami don't you think you should slow down," Rin asked her daughter.

"Its fine Rin," Sesshomaru accrued her to which she nodded back and placed Nami's plate in front of her to hopefully stop her from talking so much. Which it did being that Nami was hungry and quickly dove into her food. Rin made her plate and Sesshomaru made his own as well. They sat in relative quiet until Nami got curious and began asking her father more questions,

"Daddy, did you know I'm a dancer?" Sesshomaru looked faked shocked because Rin had already informed him.

"No I did not know that." Rin only shock her head at his antics.

"Yep and I have a show and I a solo," she said with great enthusiasm.

"Well that means I will definently have to come and watch," Sesshomaru said while drinking some water. They continued to talk with Rin adding her points every once in a while. She wanted Nami to enjoy her time with her father. They eventually finished dinner and Rin picked up the plates and walked to the sink in the kitchen.

"Mommy, are we going to do our thing?" Nami asked with excitement.

"Thing?" Sesshomaru inquired. Rin smiled and nodded to her daughter.

"If that's what you want to do," Rin said while walking to her speakers on the counter and plugged her iPod into the speakers and turned on the upbeat pop tune Fireworks by Katy Perry. Nami jumped out her chair and to the kitchen where Rin was washing the dishes and dancing to the music. Nami climbed onto the counter and dance along too as she dried to dishes and put them on the counter. Sesshomaru just looked at the two and gave a small smile. Nami turned toward her father,

"Some on daddy you can help me dry," she held out a rag to him and he took it gladly. Rin looked at him and he at her as she handed him a dish,

"Come on daddy you have to dance with us," Nami insisted. Sesshomaru just snickered.

"I don't dance." Nami looked at him with astonishment,

"Of course you do just move around," Nami pushed.

"Yeah Sesshomaru just move," Rin added in with a semi evil look in her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly feeling defeated and slighty bobbed his head to the music just as the song changed to We are who we are by Kesha which made Nami really happy as she danced even more as she put the dishes up by walking across the counter to the cabinet.

"Do you all do this a lot," Sesshomaru asked to Rin who was now wiping off the counters. She laughed,

"It's the only way I can get her to clean up and it makes her happy," said never once looking up from the counter.

"I can see," he says as he watches Nami get try to get off the counter and walk over to the closet where there is a little broom and begins sweeping to the new song Moves like Jagger. She begins to sing along with the song and dances around.

"Some on mommy sing along with me," she says as the Christina Algreia part comes on. Rin shakes her head but joins in. Sesshomaru snickers at the way they get along with each other.

Once the girls and some Sesshomaru are done cleaning Rin looks at the time and it's 8:15.

"Nami go put on your pj's and let's watch a movie!" Rin says with mock excitement. Nami smiles and heads up stairs to change. Once Nami was gone it left only her and Sesshomaru. She looked over to her ex,

"She's a great kid," she states.

"Indeed all thanks to you of course," he complimented. "Thank,"

"No need I already told you Nami deserves to know her father," Rin says interrupting Sesshomaru. "just remember that if you do anything to hurt her it won't end pretty." She threatened with crossed arms looking deeply into his eyes.

"I would never do that." Sesshomaru says. She nods back at him.

"Good," she says sternly but smiles bright when she sees Nami coming down the stairs in pink Hello Kitty pants and a white shirt with Hello Kitty on it. Nami walks to her mother,

"What movie are we watching?"

"Hmmm…how about Despicable Me?" Rin asked. Nami smiles and nods vigorously and runs to the movie room to grab the movie. Rin smiles after her.

"Come on mommy and daddy," Nami calls as she comes back in to room and pulls her moms hand and walking towards her father,

"Hold on Nami I have something for you," Sesshomaru says as he walks toward the front door. Nami smiles bright with wonder "Close your eyes. I'll be right back," he says while watching towards his white BMW and pulling something out the back seat. He walks back inside, "Alright open," he commands. Nami opens her eyes and squeals; in his arm is a giant plush purple teddy bear with a diamond butterfly necklace around her neck. Rin eyes widened at the size of the bear. It was almost as tall as Sesshomaru and he was 6'4 and the necklace could not have been cheap. Nami was now jumping up and down with joy that she couldn't stand still if she tried. Sesshomaru walked towards his daughter and set the bear down in front of her and croched down and he took off the necklace and placed it around her neck. She looked down at it and quick turned and hugged her father as he stood up and held her in place.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you daddy!" She repeated while kissing her father repeatedly also; he smiled lighty into her hair and snickered at her joy.

"It's nothing little one. I'm your father," he said after she had calmed down enough to comprehend language again.

"But how did you know my favorite color and animal," Nami wondered. Sesshomaru laughed and placed Nami back on the ground and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I'm your father. I know these things," he said though really Rin had told him earlier. Rin smiled at him when he looked her way. Nami walked to her teddy bear and picked it up in her little arms and made her way to the movie room,

"Come on it's time for a movie," Nami screamed but it only came out muffled because of the teddy bear that was in her face. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at their daughter and laughed lightly following closely behind their daughter and to the movie room.

As they sat and watched the movie Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the large couch and Nami on the floor with her new oversized friend; Rin laughed as she looked at her daughter and then turned to Sesshomaru and whispered,

"Where did you even find that monstrosity anyway?" Sesshomaru snickered and whispered back,

"I had to make a few phone calls. It wasn't easy I can say that much," Rin nodded back.

"And the necklace?"

"That was also a phone call or two," he whispered back but was soon shushed by Nami.

"I'm trying to watch the movie daddy," she half whispered. Sesshomaru and Rin laughed at her.

"My apologizes," she smiled at him before turning back to the movie and laughing. Sesshomaru turned to Rin,

"Why was I the only one shushed?" Rin smirked and shook her head from side to side,

"I have no idea," she was then shushed by Nami.

"Mommy," she whispered. Rin put her hands up,

"Sorry," this earned her a nod from Nami and a smirk from Sesshomaru who she rolled her eyes at and turned to the movie.

Once the movie was over Sesshomaru and Rin looked at the sleeping Nami curled up in her bear. Sesshomaru stood up and bent down to pick up Nami and letting her rest in his arms with her head on his shoulder.

"Where's her room? I'll put her in her bed for you," he whispered to try and not wake up his sleeping daughter. Though she still woke up slightly and said with a sleepy voice,

"Where's my teddy bear?" Rin walked to her and held to giant bear in her arms,

"I have it Nami. Let's go to sleep okay," Nami nodded before falling back into her father's shoulder.

"Follow me," Rin said to Sesshomaru while heading up the stairs to Nami's room. Rin walked to the bed and pulled the covers back as Sesshomaru laid Nami in the bed. He rose up to leave when he heard Nami call to him. He turned around and sat at the edge of her bed,

"Yes Nami?"

"Daddy where are you going?" she said in a sad voice hoping he wasn't leaving forever again.

"I'm going back home," he said while petting her hair.

"Are you coming back?" she said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I am. I will never be too far away," he said while still petting her hair. "Daddy isn't going to leave you ever again. I promise." She smiled at that and sat up far enough to hug her daddy. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," he smiled into her hair.

"And I you little one; now get some sleep I will be back to see you soon," he said pushing her back down and tucking her into the bed and kissing her forehead. Rin also walked up to Nami and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight darling," she whispered.

"Goodnight mommy," she yawned before turning over to go to sleep. Rin walked toward the door to leave but not before turning on Nami's nightlight.

The two adults walked down the stairs and Rin took a breath,

"Well do you want some tea?" Sesshomaru nodded yes as they made their way to the kitchen and started the tea as Sesshomaru took a seat at the bar. Once the tea was made Rin gave him a cup and sat in the bar stool beside his.

"She a great kid," she said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Indeed she is. You have done an amazing job," he said while taking a sip of his tea and laughed lightly. "You could always make the best tea," he smiled into the cup," Rin shrugged her shoulders,

"I always knew you better than you did yourself. So how you like your tea was a no brainer," she took a sip of her tea.

"Rin, there is something I have to give you," he sat while grading his wallet and pulling out what looked to be a check and placing it on the counter. "Think you it was what I owe you for all the years I didn't do what I am supposed to do for my child," he sipped his tea and gave Rin a chance to look over the check to which her eyes widened in shock,

"Sesshomaru this is too much."

"It is not that is the correct amount. I own you and my daughter at least that much. It is my responsibility to take care of my daughter and that is just the beginning," he tried to reassure Rin.

"Sesshomaru this is $197480000.00 yen (2 million)."

"That is true she deserves even more than that Rin. I have neglected my responsibilities as a father. I knew of my child and yet I did nothing about it."

"Sesshomaru I didn't let you see her you could do nothing about it," Rin tried to reason with him as she pushed the check towards him.

"That may be true but I could have tried harder but I didn't I let you go and I didn't fight for my daughter I just let it go and that's not how a true man handles his business and this is my duty as her father so I have to do this. So just take the money Rin I owe you both this much at least." He said while pushing her back the check.

"She needs your time not your money. I have enough of that one my own." She tried to make him understand.

"She will get that as well but if we're going to make this co-parenting work I have to be there in all ways; and just like you I have enough money to do my part as well." Rin finally gave up trying to argue with him.

"Fine I'll put it into a college fund account," she put the check into her pocket.

"Good," he took another sip from his tea.

"Now that that's over we need to make some ground rules and other things." Sesshomaru nodded to express he was listening. "Okay we need to make a schedule so that you can have time with Nami," Sesshomaru nodded.

As the conversation went on they both talked about different things far as the days Sesshomaru could have Nami. They eventually agreed that tomorrow would a day for Nami to have with Sesshomaru.

"So tomorrow you're going to come get Nami from my office and then you're going to do whatever you to decide and I'll meet you all later for dinner," Rin asked.

"That is the plan," he said with a smirk remember how Rin was always so organized down to T. Rin yawned into her hand. Sesshomaru looked down at his watch which read 12:00. "It is late Rin we can have this conversation later," he said standing up. Rin nodded in agreement and stood up as well from her seat. "True it is but there is one last thing we need to talk about," Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as Rin poked him in the chest and looked up into his eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"Your driving habits," Sesshomaru snickered at her. "This is not funny you drive like a bat out of hell. If my daughter is going to be anywhere near you in your car you better drive the speed limit. They are not a suggestion they are what you do." She said all this while poking his chest. "If she tells me you drove fast I will do horrible things to you," she said with a determined glare.

"I swear to you I will drive the speed limit. My daughter is more important," he said with a slight smile on his face. Rin glared even harder.

"I mean it Sesshomaru I will do bad things to you and you know I can do it," she poked his chest even harder.

"I will do nothing to make you mad Rin," he said with a serious look in his eyes that shook Rin slightly but she didn't let it show.

"Good now let me walk you out," she turned and walked to the door with Sesshomaru in tow. When they got to the door Rin held it open for him,

"I'll see you later Sesshomaru," she said looking at him. He nodded his head as he walked to toward the door but stopped,

"Rin," he said and before she could answer him he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Thank you for everything," he said looking into her eyes and she show the meaning and emotion behind them. She could only nod her head as he walked out. "Goodnight Rin sleep well," he said over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Once he was inside and pulled off Rin closed the door and she walked up the stairs in a daze. She made it to her room and laid on her bed and looked up to the ceiling. She had just let the man her hurt her so much back into her life and she couldn't get rid of him this time. She sighed she had no choose but to try and deal with it the best she could. She looked at her palm and sighed she didn't know what to do next but she would make this work. She got up and walked to the balcony. She looked out at her garden and thought about the night she just had with her little "family" smiled, _"Maybe this co-parenting thing won't be that bad."_

* * *

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers of the word sorry it took me so long to post a chapter was super busy then I hurt my hand. Though I hope this makes up for it.

...

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

...

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 6

Rin woke up the next morning and sat at the kitchen table with her normal cup of coffee and a bagel. She was reading over some documents for a meeting that mornings meeting when Nami came down the steps in her school uniform.

"Morning mommy," she said in her normal jovial voice. Rin smiled and watched as Nami sat down in front of the breakfast Rin had made. Nami picked up a napkin and tucked it into her shirt before she began to eat her food and Rin turned back to her documents. Once Nami was almost done Rin turned to her daughter to tell her about her day with her father.

"Nami how would you like to spend some time with your father after school today?" Nami's looked up from her plate with joy written on her face at the thought of seeing her dad again.

"Really I get to see daddy?" she could barely contain her excitement. Rin smiled down at her daughter,

"Yes you will he is going to pick you up from my office after his meeting and you two are going to do whatever you two decide to do." Nami almost jumped out of her seat with the excitement. Rin laughed at her daughter and her antics before standing up, "But before all that can happen I need to go to work and you need to go to school," she poked her daughter's nose which made her giggle. Nami got out of her chair and ran to get her backpack and met her mom at the door where Rin opened the door for Nami of her Audi and got in herself to and pulled out the driveway to drop off Nami and then go to the office.

Rin arrived at the office after dropping off Nami. She walked past all her employees and into her office to prepare herself for her meeting in the next hour when Kagome walked into the office with orange juice in her hand. She placed it on Rin's desk and plopped down into one of the chairs in front of her desk. Rin took the juice and took a sip and nodded a thanks to Kagome.

"So how did your lunch date go yesterday go you ran into your office so quick I didn't have time to ask you," Kagome inquired to Rin who sighed and looked at her best friend.

"It went well we talked without arguing and then he came over for dinner and met Nami," Rin said as if she was talking about the weather. Kagome's mouth fell open at this addition to the story,

"What? You let him meet Nami!" Kagome was beyond shocked at this point and that's right when Risu decided to make a grand appearance into her office as well,

"_Well isn't this just great,"_ Rin thought to herself. Risu took a seat beside Kagome and noticed the expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you Kags?" Risu said in a concerned tone. Kagome turned to him then back to Rin,

"Why don't you ask your sister," Kagome said giving Rin the look which meant she better tell the truth. Rin sighed she didn't want to deal with Risu right now she knew how he felt about Sesshomaru and it was nothing but pure hatred for his past choices and she was waiting to have this conversation.

"Well I guess there's no time like the present," Rin rested her arms on the desk and relaxed into them. "As you know I met Sesshomaru at the party and we spoke," Risu nodded as for her to continue. "Well we met for lunch yesterday and later that night he came over the house for dinner and met Nami," Rin looked at her brother's expression and could see that he was confused about how to feel after what felt like forever he finally spoke,

"Do you mean to tell me that you let that bastard into you and Nami's home after all the shit he put you through," he said as his angry tick of bouncing his leg came into play.

"He's right Rin look at what he's done in the past," Kagome added as she looked down into her lap with her hands in tight fist. Rin sighed and walked around to the front of the desk and took a seat on it whiling taking both Risu and Kagome's hands in hers which forced them to look at her.

"I know you all don't get it. I know he doesn't deserve it; but he tried last night. He talked to her, played with her, listened to her; he bonded and connected with her. He is trying to do right by her. Even if he and I have our issues we have to do our duty as parents if that means having to deal with some of my emotional baggage and co-parent then so be it because we have to face it, without him Nami wouldn't be here and you all know as well as I do that Nami was the biggest reason why I was able to make it through that time of my life but I can't be selfish to her and not give her what she needs and that is her father. Yes, it hurts to know what he has done to me but he also gave me the best thing of my life and if not for his sake but for her that I have to give her the one thing in life that I can't and that's her father," she ended her speak and looked at her best friend and brothers face and show the upstanding behind her reasoning for allowing him back into her life.

"I just don't want him to hurt you again Rin and I don't want Nami to get hurt either," Risu said in a defeated way. Rin kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes.

"I won't let it happen to either of us. I'm older and wiser now," she reassured her brother who eventually just relaxed into his chair and held his sister's hand. Kagome looked at her best friend as she looked over at her too and smiled at her to reassure her that all would be okay. Once everyone was okay Rin looked them both and said the last bit of news, "There's a little more to this though. Sesshomaru's coming later on today to pick up Nami to go on a father daughter day," Rin whispered the last part not sure how they were going to take it. Risu and Kagome looked at each other and sighed,

"Well I guess I get to see the douchebag in person," Risu said more to himself.

"Yeap, the asshole himself," Kagome chimed in. Rin only shook her head she couldn't hope for a better response. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost time for her and Risu's morning meeting,

"I hate to interrupt this hate line but we have work to do so Risu get your butt up and let's go to the meeting room. We can't make money by sitting on your asses now can we," she said while picking up her papers and heading towards the door and out to the meeting with both her best friend and brother in tow.

…

Once the meeting was over Rin sat in her office with her daughter and played cards at her desk. Risu and Kagome were there as well and played Kemps against Rin and Nami. They were all having fun and then they heard the door open to her office and in walked Sesshomaru. He had on a regular white v neck and dark washed jeans and his hair was hanging down instead of a business suit and his hair in a ponytail as usual which Rin was expecting. Nami immediately stopped playing and ran to her father,

"Daddy," she ran into his open arms as he picked her up and pulled her to his chest.

"Hello little one," he petted her head. "Are you ready for our day together?" She squealed in his arms which made him smile. Rin walked over to where Nami and Sesshomaru were.

"Hi Sesshomaru," she smiled lightly.

"Hello Rin," he nodded to her. She looked back at her brother and Kagome who had both stood up and both had their arms crossed and glared toward Sesshomaru.

"I hope you remember my brother Risu and my best friend Kagome," Rin said making them known to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru placed Nami down and looked at both of the visibly angry people in front of him.

"Of course I do," he walked toward them both and reached his hand out to Risu first. "Hello Risu it is a pleasure to see you again. I heard of the new child congratulations," Risu looked at the outstretched hand and grudgingly shook it.

"Thanks it's nice to see you again," Risu said in a forced voice. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but in front of this asshole.

"Hi Sesshomaru," she said with her still crossed arms.

"Hello Kagome you look well," he tried to be as nice as he could knowing how much she hated him and for good reason.

"Thanks you look good as well," he nodded to her compliment and looked down when he felt Nami pull his arm.

"Daddy where are we going today," he smiled and crouched down to her level.

"Where ever you wish to go," he said while rustling her hair which earned a giggle from her.

"Can we go to the park then?"

"Where ever you wish to go I will take you but how about we go to the zoo first. I have a little surprise for you." Nami smiled even bigger because everyone knew she loved the zoo. She nodded vigorously to show she really liked that idea. "And we're going to meet mommy for dinner after all of that okay," he said while standing up. "So why don't you say your goodbyes to your uncle and aunt," she nodded at walked to Risu who picked her up and spun her around which made her laugh.

"Alright shorty I'll see you later. You have a good time," she nodded as he kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground as she walked to Kagome, who also hugged her and gave her a peck on the forehead,

"You have fun and look at the birds for me," Nami smiled and pecked Kagome on the cheek before walking over to her mother who picked her up and did the same as everyone else,

"Alright princess I'll see you later on tonight you be good and Sesshomaru," she looked over to him with a glare, "You know what we talked about," which earned a light chuckle from him,

"I swear I will not," he held up his hand in innocence.

"Good," she turned back to her daughter and fixed her cloth and handed Nami her backpack but Sesshomaru took it from her and held it himself. She looked up to him, "I'll see you at dinner then," he nodded his reply as Nami took his hand.

"Alright I guess were ready," he turned to all the adults in the room, "It was nice to see you all again," they nodded in reply and he and Nami walked out hand in hand as she talked to him about their plans for the day. Once they were out of the door Kagome turned to Rin,

"He's actually pretty good with her," Risu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he actually seems to get along really well with her I dare say."

"He does really well with her and she really likes him," Rin smiled at the memories of the time they spent together as a family. She turned at went to her desk and sat down. Her brother went to her,

"I guess I can get back to work," he kissed his sister's cheek before leaving and Kagome did too but waved her goodbyes before leaving the office.

...

Sesshomaru and Nami walked around the zoo with Nami smiling the whole time.

"Daddy, look at the monkeys!" Nami was standing on the railing as the monkeys swung from their trees. Sesshomaru walked to her and stood beside her while leaning on the railing. "Aren't they cool," she inquired. Sesshomaru laughed lightly,

"Yes they are quite cool as you would say," he didn't know he would enjoy going to the zoo this much but he really did. He looked down at his daughter, "Are you ready for your surprise now," she smiled,

"I would," Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and walked her to her surprise for the day.

Nami's face lit up as she realized they were at the monkey house. The monkey house looked like a small jungle that had an open center were there where other and it was open enough for sun light to come through. Nami squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tighter and once they were inside the house they show all monkeys of different sizes and shapes being held by other trainers it seemed and a woman smiled and came towards Nami brought a small monkey in her arms,

"Do you want to hold her?" Nami nodded with glee now knowing what the surprise was and the trainer placed the monkey into her arms which made Nami extremely happy.

"Daddy look," Sesshomaru nodded to her.

"I see," he walked over to her and petted the monkey lightly.

"Daddy can you take a picture I want to show mommy this," Sesshomaru nodded before taking out his phone,

"Smile," which she did effortlessly; he looked at the photo. "Perfect," Nami walked over to him,

"Why don't you hold one daddy," Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"I don't think so," Nami pouted slightly.

"Please," she said in her sadness voice which only made him sigh in defeat,

"Fine I shall hold a monkey," which made Nami nothing but smiles. Once he said this one of the works walked over with a normal sized monkey and Sesshomaru look it into his arms not particularly enjoying being that he didn't like monkeys, but anything to put I smile on his daughter's face. Nami smiled as she walked to her dad and took his phone out of his pocket and pointed the camera at her father,

"Smile daddy," of course he didn't but he tried not to look miserable either. She smiled at how her dad looked but took more pictures she even asked one of the workers to take a picture of them together. Sesshomaru could do nothing but smile at his daughter, _"She is defiantly her mother's child,"_ he thought to himself.

"After this we're going to see the panda bears," Nami smiled even more.

….

Rin sat at the table waiting on Sesshomaru and Nami to come. She was beginning to wonder where they were when she heard Nami call her and hug her from behind. Rin smiled and turned towards her daughter who had a butterfly painted on her cheek,

"Well someone had a good time with their father didn't they?" Rin said while laughing at her little ball of energy who nodded her head at her mother's question as she sat down beside her mother.

"Yep daddy and I had a lot of fun," Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru seating down across from her. "Daddy took me to the Zoo and took me to the monkey house and we got to hold them," Rin raised her eyebrow at this.

"Really now," she looked at Sesshomaru, "I thought you hated monkeys." Rin could remember the day he took her to the Zoo all those years ago and telling her how he hated the creatures.

"Well Nami liked them so," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yep, Daddy show mommy the pictures," Nami said happy to show her mom all the fun she had that day. Sesshomaru took out his phone and handed it to Rin to look through the photos. Rin smiled at the photos of Nami smiling while holding the monkey and laughed even harder at the picture of Sesshomaru and a monkey,

"She got you to hold a monkey?" Rin asked while looking at him. He took a sip of water that the waiter had brought,

"She is quite persuasive," he smiled at the event himself. He looked at Rin to see she had stopped at the picture of Nami and Sesshomaru together with their monkeys and then the one with just the two of them and Nami kissing her father's cheek.

"This is a nice one," she showed it to him. He smiled at the picture as well. She continued flipping till she came to the ones of them at Nami's favorite park and there were pictures of her on the slide and on the swing with her father pushing her, along with on the fake animals and on the fountain along.

"I can send them to you if you would like," she smiled and nodded while handing him back his phone.

The rest of the dinner Rin listened to Nami retell the story of her day and how much she enjoyed it and Sesshomaru saying a few things when Nami asked him to explain. Rin smiled at the happiness in her daughter's eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru which made him look over at her and smile at their daughter. Once the check arrived Rin reached for it at the same time Sesshomaru did,

"I got this one," Rin said trying to pull out her wallet Sesshomaru smiled,

"I knew you would say that," she looked up from her wallet to see the check already gone. She looked astonished,

"How did you…"

"I had my card out already Rin and I handed to the waiter while you weren't looking," he smiled into his glass satisfied with himself.

"Sesshomaru you already bought a lot today," she was interrupted by him,

"We have already had this conversation Rin it is nothing to worry about buying dinner will not bankrupt me," Rin just sighed at him as his receipt came back as he signed the paper.

"At least let me get the tip," Rin suggested.

"No need I already gave him one," Rin sighed again she knew there were other reasons for her dislike of this man which only had her shake her head and snicker. "But you could think of a proposition I have for you," Rin raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue, "My father and step mother would like to meet Nami."

"How did they know you were in contact with me," Rin never told them Nami was Sesshomaru's but anyone could put two and two together.

"Well I was at the office…" Sesshomaru said,

_(Yesterday)_

_Sesshomaru sat in his office when his father barged in like always. _

"_Yes father," he said never looking up from his computer screen. As his father took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs in front of the his desk, _

"_What, can a father not come visit their son since they have been too busy to even walk down the hall to their own father's office," since Sesshomaru and come back his only priority was his daughter and everything else suffered because of it. _

"_I have been busy father," he said once again never looking up from his computer. He had just met Nami for the first time last night and was trying to get ahead on some work before he left for the day to bond with Nami. _

"_Too busy to even say hello," Inutashio asked. _

"_Yes father between flying into Japan, moving into a new place, and most all trying to find Rin I have been quite busy," Inutashio looked surprise, _

"_You found Rin," he knew she was in Tokyo but he hadn't talked to her since the break-up. _

"_Yes, I wanted to see my daughter and after some time she allowed me to meet her," InuTashio has grew but shocked and happy to know that Sesshomaru had found his grandchild. He had seen her on television and in magazines but never in person. _

"_How is she then?" Sesshomaru smiled slightly. _

"_She is defiantly her mother's child she is quite…bubbly you could say," Inutashio smiled knowing his son was extremely happy about finding his daughter. _

"_Well I would enjoy meeting my grandchild," Sesshomaru looked at his father, _

"_I bet you would father," he resisted rolling his eyes as his father broke out into a laugh. _

Sesshomaru took the last sip of his water,

"He would greatly enjoy it," Rin nodded in agreement and smiled before looking at her daughter,

"Nami, would you like to meet your grandparents," Nami smiled.

"I get to meet more people!" Rin and Sesshomaru laughed at their daughter.

"I guess that's a yes then," Rin said in-between giggles Nami nodded her head and Sesshomaru ruffled her hair which only made her giggle.

"I guess I shall call you with the details tomorrow," Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded while getting up as well as Sesshomaru and Nami. They walked outside together before stopping at Rin's car. Sesshomaru picked up Nami and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight Nami," she smiled and hugged his neck,

"Night daddy," she said into his neck before he placed her back onto the ground and helping her into the back of the car. He looked over to a smirking Rin,

"Goodnight Rin," she continued to smirk at him,

"Goodnight," she said before he opened the door for her to get and closed it once she was comfortable. He walked to his car and made his way home as well.

…

The next day Rin sat in her office and Kagome in front of her when Rin's phone buzzed telling her a text had come in. She picked up her phone and smiled when it was pictures from Nami's daddy day as she had put it.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Pictures from yesterday when Nami was with her father," she showed her the pictures. Kagome smiled when she show how happy Nami was in her pictures with Sesshomaru and especially the one where he was with the monkey,

"I thought he hated monkeys," she giggled.

"He does but he said anything to make her happy," Rin smiled looking through the rest of the pictures of them at the park and Sesshomaru pushing Nami on the swings. Kagome awed at the touching moments of Sesshomaru and Nami and the one of Nami kissing her father's cheek.

"He really is trying," Kagome realized.

"Yeah he is," Rin smiled too and looking at the picture of her happy daughter when a text came in,

_I'll pick you up after work from your house for dinner around seven if that's fine. _

_Sesshomaru _

"You all going out of a family thing again?" Kagome asked after reading the text.

"Nope Sesshomaru's father wants to have dinner tonight and I said it was fine," she said while texting him back,

_Seven is fine._

Kagome shook her head at her best friend she hadn't change in a these years as she looked at her watch to see that it was 5:30 and just about time to leave and said her goodbyes to Rin how wasn't paying much attention because she was too busy looking at the pictures of her daughter.

…

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Nami arrived at InuTashio's house which was a modern twist on a tradition Japanese manor. Nami held her mother's hand as they exited the car,

"Mommy is this where my grandfather lives?" Rin smiled at her daughter and nodded her head yes.

"Yes it is your grandfather has always had a thing for the tradition."

"Tell me about it," Sesshomaru muttered to himself more than anyone else. Rin laughed at Sesshomaru as the front door opened and InuTashio stepped out with a giant smile on his face,

"Hello everyone," he turned to Rin and smiled even bigger if possible and hugged her, "Dear Rin you look as beautiful as ever," Rin only laughed at him and patted his back,

"Hello InuTashio you defiantly haven't changed," he only laughed before his eyes hit Nami who was holding her mother's hand and which made him smile and take a knee to be closer to her height,

"Well who is this beautiful young lady you have here Rin?" Nami smiled even bigger,

"My name is Nami," InuTashio smiled and reached out to touch her and she didn't pull back so he petted her head,

"Well hello there Nami I'm InuTashio your grandfather," he smiled to her and she smiled back and right at that time Izayoi walked outside to see where her husband went,

"InuTashio what are you doing?" He looked back at her and waved at her to come over. She walked over and looked at Nami and gasped before looking a Rin and nearly tackling her to the ground, "Oh my dear Rin you look so beautiful. I missed you so," Rin only laughed she remembered how emotional Izayoi could be,

"And I missed you too but I think you might want to meet someone," Izayoi looked where Rin was looking back to Nami and she immediately let go of Rin down to the ground with InuTashio,

"Rin she is so beautiful," she looked like she was about to cry with joy, "Hello honey I'm your grandmother Izayoi," Nami smiled at her,

"I'm Nami it's nice to meet you both," she let go of her mother's hand and hugged her grandparents who both looked like they would die from happiness. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled at their little angel. Once the hug was over they went into the house to have dinner and talk.

The house was traditional but modern at the same and very beautiful the family sat at the table eating dinner and talking to Rin and Nami to see what they had been up to.

"So Nami what do you do for fun," InuTashio asked his granddaughter,

"I dance," she said with a giant smile, "and I have a big show in two weeks and I have a solo in it too," Izayoi gasped,

"Well me and grandpa will defiantly be there," she answered for her husband and InuTashio nodded in agreement,

"Really," both of them nodded again. "Yay, I have more people to come than ever before it's usually just mommy," everyone at the table and smiled except Sesshomaru because he knew he was someone who should have been there all the time,

"Well you have all of us now," Sesshomaru said as he petted her head which made her smile.

They all sat at the table talking and eventually it was time to go and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Nami walked to the front door but not before Rin was pulled into a bone crushing hug from InuTashio and Izayoi and then with Nami who was kissed vigorously by Izayoi and told how pretty she was,

"She defiantly didn't get it from Sesshomaru," InuTashio joked while petting his grandchild's head to which he only earned him a glare from his son which InuTashio laughed at. He eventually walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug to which Sesshomaru only patted him on the back,

"Bring the family over more often so I can spoil my granddaughter," InuTashio said while pulling Nami into a hug and spinning her around which made her giggle, "You be good and I'll see you soon Nami," he kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek,

"Alright grandpa," she said as he put her down. She took her father and mother's hands as they made their way to the car. They waved to Sesshomaru's parent's once more as they got into the before pulling off.

Once they pulled up into Rin's yard she got Nami out of the car with Sesshomaru decide her,

"I think Nami had fun," Rin said to which Nami nodded. Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his daughter and walked to the front door as Rin opened it. Once inside Sesshomaru looked at his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the cheek and she only giggled,

"Alright young lady bed time," Rin said as she nodded and kissed her father one last time,

"Night daddy"

"Sweet dreams pup," she giggled at her nickname as he placed her down and she ran upstairs to change for bed. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and walked towards her and looked her in the eyes, "Thank you once again Rin," he picked up her hand and laid a light kiss into it. Rin's heartbeat faster in her chest but she would never let him know that even though he could probably hear it with his demon hearing,

"No problem she deserves to have grandparents," she said in her normal cool tone. He smiled at her,

"Yes she does she amazing and all because of you I might add," her heartbeat even faster if at all possible,

"Well thank you suck up," she tried to joke which made him laugh slightly.

"I guess I might be but you deserve it," he kissed her hand once more, "I will be taking my leave now I have some work to do before tomorrow goodnight Rin," Rin nodded,

"Goodnight," she said as calmly as she could as she walked him to the door and walked as he got into his car and drove off. She closed her door and held her chest were her heart was willing it to stop racing at the thought of her ex-loves kiss. She smiled at herself. _"You defiantly were a charmer Sesshomaru,"_ she laughed at herself before heading upstairs to her daughter's room to read her bedtime story before going to bed herself.

* * *

Well that's it for today but if you would like to see what the houses look like there on my profile.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovely readers. I was so hyped from your reviews I had so choice but to get you all a new chapter as quick as I could so that should be a clue *Hint Hint Wink Wink* But enough of all my talking just remember you can always PM me if you have some ideas I am more than willing to make it happen. Thanks now on to the story.

...

I Own Nothing it was goes to the fabulous **Rumiko Takahashi**

...

Read and Review Please and Thank You

* * *

Chapter 7

(Two Weeks Later)

Rin sat in the audience full of parents waiting to see their children perform. She looked down at her watch and sighed,

"Where are you?" she said to the wind. The curtain went up right as she finished her statement and she rolled her eyes but right on cue Sesshomaru sat down beside her,

"What did I miss?" he said smugly knowing full well he made it right on time. She rolled her eyes,

"What took you so long everyone else is here on time," as she said InuTashio and Izayoi along with Kagome and Risu's family where all there. He sighed,

"Meeting took longer than expected," he whispered because the music came on as the dancer took the stage. She shook her head to say she understood before pulling out her camera to record her little angel who was dressed in a red leotard with a black sash and her hair pulled into a ponytail instead of how everyone else was dressed in a white leotard and black sash with their hair in buns,

"Isn't she beautiful," she whispered to Sesshomaru who had also pulled out his phone to snap a picture of her.

"She truly is," he said looking as she danced and twirled and spun always landing perfectly. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and how happy she looked while on stage.

After the show was over Nami came out from backstage and ran to her mother and hugged her,

"You were wonderful," Rin whispered into her daughter's hair.

"Thank you mommy," she let go of her mother when she saw the rest of her family there she ran and hugged them all from her uncle and his family, grandparents, and finally ran to her father who kneeled down and handed her a bouquet of flowers before picking her up,

"That was gorgeous pup," she giggled at her father and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy," he put her down and petted her head. He walked over to Rin while holding Nami's hand.

"How about I take us out to dinner my…"

"Oh no you don't! You pay every time. I got this one," Rin interjected over the last two weeks Sesshomaru had taken Nami out twice a week one with all them ending with dinner either out at a restaurant or bringing her to Rin's house after he would bring something for them all to eat and he always paid. Sesshomaru only laughed.

"Alright Rin I shall let you pay this once," Rin didn't like the way he said that but only punched him lightly in the arm which only made him laugh more. She rolled her eyes at him as she walked toward her brother and asked did he want to go to dinner but declined because of the fussy baby which Rin understood. She asked InuTashio and Izayoi who agreed and they all made their way to outside to their individual cars.

"Who do you want to ride with Nami," Rin asked her daughter. Nami looked at her three options and couldn't make up her mind so she did "inny minny minney moe" and it landed on Sesshomaru,

"Daddy," she said to her mommy who nodded and let Sesshomaru take her hand as he led her to the car.

"Sesshomaru," Rin called.

"I know Rin," he interrupted "Slow and steady wins the race," he laughed at her as he placed Nami into her seatbelt before climbing into the driver's seat and driving out of the parking lot. Well in the car Nami was dancing along with the radio as Starships played which made Sesshomaru snicker at his daughter as she sang and danced along with the music.

"Come on daddy sing with me I know you can," Nami said while still dancing in her seat.

"No thank you singing is not my thing you could say," Nami only laughed but kept singing and dancing along with the music till they arrived at the restaurant Nami was having the time of her life though as she danced in her seat and sang along. Sesshomaru just smiled and snickered at her until Rin came to the car and laughed at her daughter as Sesshomaru cut off the engine and got out along with Nami.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Rin asked to her little dancer.

"I did my favorite song was on," she smiled at her mother as she took her hand and her father's as they walked into the restaurant to join Nami's grandparents.

Once they were seated and receive their drinks they all sat and talked among each other and Nami was praised by all for her amazing dancing and how beautiful she looked. She smiled and let the compliments come and her grandparents gave her a present which was a Pandora bracelet which made her very happy,

"If you all don't stop she will be a little spoiled thing," Rin said as she thought of how much stuff they bought for Nami. InuTashio only laughed before looking at his son,

"So Sesshomaru have you finally found somewhere else to live?" Sesshomaru sipped his water,

"I have," Sesshomaru had been living in a condo in downtown Tokyo but seeing as Rin lived in outside of the city he made decided to moved, "I just signed all the contracts today that's why I was late," InuTashio and Rin nodded in understanding.

"So you're going to be closer to me now?" Nami asked not attempting to hide her excitement. Sesshomaru nodded in his daughter's way,

"Yes I will but not for another month or so."

"How far away are you from us then," Rin asked wanting to know as well.

"About twenty minutes at the most it was as close as I could get," Rin nodded thinking that was pretty close to them.

"What does it look like?" Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and showed them a picture of a mansion with an amazing French style opening and white and grey color, "That's beautiful all for one person?"

"Yes except when Nami and you come over," he smiled into his glass. She nodded not trusting herself to not say something witty. As she was pulled from her thoughts her phone went off and she looked to see a new email about the black and white ball that was coming up in a few days and how she needed to RSVP soon. She sighed and noticed Sesshomaru was looking at the same email,

"You hoped to avoid it as well?" she smiled.

"I did but seeing as father has refused to go that leaves only me," Sesshomaru said.

"What about Inuyasha? How is he anyway I haven't seen him?"

"He is too moronic and he is fine I assume. He has been busy because of business in America but he is coming back in a week and wants to meet Nami," he stated.

"I have another uncle?" Nami asked happier that her family kept growing. Sesshomaru patted her head,

"You do, he will be here in a week to meet you if that's fine with your mother," Sesshomaru said looking at Rin for the verdict,

"I guess but someone has got to warn him about his mouth," everyone nodded in understanding knowing how fool Inuyasha mouth could be at times.

"Yay! I get to meet my uncle," Nami said while clapping her hands lightly which made everyone laugh at her jovial nature.

Once the dinner was over and Nami said her goodbyes to her grandparents she turned to her father and hugged him as he lifted her up and kissed him on the cheek as he laid a kiss on her cheek,

"Goodnight daddy," she hugged his neck. He rubbed the hair,

"Goodnight my little pup," he placed her on the ground as she ran to the Rin's car and was strapped in by her mother before closing the door to the other side and turned to tell Sesshomaru the usual pleasantries. Sesshomaru was already leaning on the car,

"Rin can I ask you something," she nodded from him to continue. "I know you don't want to go to this event as much as I don't want to but would you mind going with me that way it can be less mundane," she wasn't expecting him to ask that but she thought it over in her head and it made enough sense she smiled,

"Sure Sesshomaru," he leaned off the car and grabbed her hand as usual,

"Well thank you," she expected the usual kissed palm but he kissed her cheek this time, "Goodnight Rin," she was shocked slightly but whispered back,

"Goodnight," he let go of her hand and walked to his car as Rin got into hers and pulled off for home.

…..

Rin looked at herself in the mirror and Kagome awed at her beauty as well; tonight was the ball and Rin was finishing up her makeup. She wore a long black halter top dress with a white section starting from the a cross in the open back that stopped right at the small of her back and the white flowed down to the right side of her body where a slit was that stopped mid-thigh. She looked amazing in her dress. She had just enough cleavage and a gorgeous smoky eye and a nude lip and an elegant up due to pull it all together.

"You look amazing Rin," said women turned towards her best friend and smiled,

"Thanks," she couldn't say anymore because the doorbell rang, "Well there's the other baby sitter," Rin smiled at the grimace on Kagome's face,

"I still don't know why I couldn't just watch Nami myself," Kagome argued.

"Because, Inuyasha wanted to spend time with his little rugrat as he put it," Inuyasha had come over a few days earlier and met Nami for the first time,

"_Nami meet your uncle Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said the Nami who was holding her father's hand while looking at her uncle who had come over to Rin's house with Sesshomaru. Nami let go of her father's hand and walked over to her uncle who took a knee as the small girl walked to him and eventually did what everyone did and petted his ears; normally he would flip out but with her he just felt comfortable especially when she smiled and giggled at them which made him laugh too, _

"_Your ears are awesome," she said between laughs. _

"_Yeah there pretty awesome," Inuyasha said while touching her one silver section of hair, "Your hair is more awesome though," she smiled as she hugged him too and he hugged her back. _

_ Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other both reading each other's mind; she was an amazing daughter and she could make anyone love her. As the night progressed Inuyasha and Nami and become best friends and this only made Rin happier that her daughter and what she needed and that was a family. _

"Still why did you need me then," Kagome asked.

"Because as capable Inuyasha is to babysit his mouth is foul and I am trying to keep my daughter innocent as long as I can," Kagome sighed,

"Okay fine I see your point," she pushed Rin out the door of her bedroom, "Now go out so I got do my job," Rin smiled and laughed before hugging Kagome and whispering her thanks. She walked down the stairs to see Inuyasha tickling Nami and Sesshomaru standing with his hand in his pocket wearing a slick black tuxedo with an all-black shirt and a black and white bow tie and his hair pulled up into a high ponytail; he turned toward Rin when he heard he coming down the stairs,

"Wow mommy you look so pretty," Nami piped in. Rin smiled as Sesshomaru helped her down the last few steps,

"Indeed you look astonishing," Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you and you look very handsome," Rin smiled back to him. Kagome came down the stairs behind her with a camera in hand.

"Wow you both look great, so let's get a picture for Nami's photo album," both of them agreed and Sesshomaru grabbed Nami and held her at his side as Kagome took a family photo. Once they did that Nami wanted a picture with just them. Rin put her arm behind Sesshomaru as he pulled her to his side,

"Oh no you all look like you can stand each other," Inuyasha piped in. Rin and Sesshomaru sighed but Rin put her hand on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest,

"Perfect," Kagome, Inuyasha, and Nami said simultaneously as the flash went off. Once the photo shoot was over Rin gave a few more directions before getting in the car and heading to the ball.

Once in the car Rin and Sesshomaru sat in the car listening to the radio when Next to Me came on and be that it was one of Rin's favorite she starting to sing it. Sesshomaru laughed lightly,

"What you don't like my singing," Rin asked.

"No it is quite amazing I haven't heard you sing in a long time except when you and Nami clean up that is," Rin laughed remembering that was her a Nami's thing.

"Well it is the easiest way to teach her English without it sounding like a teaching," Sesshomaru laughed at Rin she was always creative when it came to things like this.

"That is true and I do enjoy it," Sesshomaru replied.

"You could join in you can sing too and don't deny it I've heard you do it," Rin poked him in the arm as she said this.

"True maybe I will you have persuaded me. I see where Nami gets it from," Sesshomaru snickered and Rin laughed as well knowing her daughter get anything she wanted. They both sat and talked until Sesshomaru pulled up to the ball and parked and let Rin out of the car and took her arm as he led her into the ball.

Once inside the couple talked to people and took picture. After a while of talking both sat down at a table and just sat and talked along while enjoying a glass of champagne. They seemed to be enjoying themselves,

"Would you like to dance Rin," Sesshomaru asked as he stood with his hand outreached to which Rin rested hers in,

"I would love to," she stood up and walked with Sesshomaru to the dance floor. He put an arm around her waist and the other in her hand as she wrapped on around his shoulder as the other laid in his grasp. They danced to the song and the one after that until the song became slow and Rin wrapped her hands around his neck and his on her waist,

"Thank you for coming with me Rin this would have been extremely mundane without you," she smiled up at him as her heart pounded frantically in her chest,

"No problem you made this night just as good for me as well," they continued to dance for a little while more before they both decided it was time to head home.

The ride home was just as good as the ride there. They both talked about different things but it was a good time. Once they arrived home they didn't immediately go inside because Rin wanted to enjoy the night air so they sat on the back of the car and talked

"It feels so good out here," Rin said while leaning on the car more and staring up at the beautiful night sky. Sesshomaru looked up as well; it was a full moon and it looked amazing and seemed to illuminate the world around them.

"Indeed it is a quiet peaceful," he looking at the stars.

"I used to do this a lot when I was younger. It was the one time when I could be alone with my thoughts," Rin said while closing her eyes "It's the one time when the world makes sense," Sesshomaru shook his head in agreement,

"Indeed it is," Rin sat up and looked at Sesshomaru,

"You know what? This is the one time I can say I have enjoyed one of those horrible balls and I have you to thank for it," Sesshomaru only laughed lightly,

"It is I who should be doing the thanking."

"How so?" Rin asked confused slightly.

"Well you have given me a chance to not only meet my amazing daughter any father would dream of having but also to be in her life to give her what I should have from the start. You have allowed me so much it is uncountable. You have allowed my ridiculous family a chance to know their grandchild after I lost took her away from them with my actions," he grabbed her hand lightly, " You are the most incredible woman on the earth and I should be thanking you every day for what you are doing for me," he finished while pushing a stray hair out of her face. She was at a loss for words,

"Sesshomaru…"

"Don't say anything I owe you everything for the happiness you have given me," she was going to reply when a breeze came by making she shiver and Sesshomaru put his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled at him and thanked him as he untied his bow tie. The silence didn't last long because they sat and continued to talk for a little while longer. After a while they agreed to go in. Sesshomaru got down and gently helped Rin before leading her to the door. She found her keys and unlocked the door and went in with Sesshomaru following so he could see Nami. Though she was most likely asleep being that it was after midnight. Rin walked further into the house to let Kagome and Inuyasha know she was home and turned to her living room where she suspected them to be with Sesshomaru in tow when she arrived she squealed at the what show,

"Oh my," in front of them was Inuyasha on top of Kagome in a full blown make out session; both people looked up in surprise at the couple in the room,

"Oh my gosh," Kagome said while pushing off Inuyasha and standing up trying to fix her clothes and hair the best she could, "It's not what it… well yes it is," she hung her head in defeat. She was shocked when she heard Rin laugh and Inuyasha was even more shocked when he heard Sesshomaru snickered at them,

"It's alright, is Nami in her room?" both people nodded as Sesshomaru and Rin headed to Nami's room, "We'll give you a few minutes to finish up," Rin joked and Sesshomaru snickered again as they made their way up stairs to the see their daughter.

Once inside her room they show Nami in her bed asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her. Rin walked over and kissed her forehead as well before leaving the room with Sesshomaru in tow. They both walked downstairs to see the couple fidgeting. Sesshomaru turned to Rin once they made it downstairs,

"I will be going home now I will come over to visit if I that is okay with you," Rin nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight to you as well," he nodded his head and turned to the door with Inuyasha in tow as he muttered his goodbyes before locking and closing the door behind him.

Kagome turned to her,

"Look I'm sorry about that," Rin put her hand up,

"Your fine Kagome; Inuyasha is a good catch and I think you all will be just fine together," Rin smiled at her best friend. Kagome smiled back,

"Yeah I think so too but what's going on with your and Sesshomaru I saw that kiss and you still have his jacket on," Rin didn't even notice but laughed,

"I don't know Kagome the phrase it's complicated seems to fit at this moment," Kagome looked at her best friend,

"Are you saying you have feelings for Sesshomaru?" Rin snickered.

"The old feelings never went way but I just can't take a risk like that again. It's not just me this time I have to think about Nami," Rin sighed and Kagome rested her hand on her shoulder understanding that this was hard to deal with. "I just hope I choose the right thing for my daughter," she smiled not knowing what else to do.

"I'm here for you," Kagome said tightening her hold on Rin's shoulder and she squeezed the hand on her shoulder back,

"Thank you Kags," they smiled at each other, "I think I'm going to bed. You can stay in the guest room," Rin said as she went up the stairs and Kagome did as well both going in different directions. Once Rin was in here room she stripped out of her dress while putting Sesshomaru's jacket at the edge of the bed, then pulling her hair down, and taking off her jewelry and makeup before changing into her gown and crawling into bed. She laid in bed thinking about her tonight and how she hadn't had such a good time at a ball in years. She finally got tired of thinking about it and laid down for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Well that was some development I think anyways and remember I posted what the houses look like on my profile.

Well that's it for today.

Signing off in 5...4...3...2...1

Peace!

.


End file.
